


the silence of space

by beephil



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, clingyduo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beephil/pseuds/beephil
Summary: suddenly everything becomes so quiet as violence and war end, only to be replaced with grief.
Kudos: 29





	the silence of space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reversecoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversecoaster/gifts).



> this short story is dedicated to my good friend @/tubbosaur on twitter who turns 15 today. i hope you have a great day today dude, sending positive vibes your way :D  
> my twitter is @/TWTBEES

Tommy couldn’t hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. He knew the world was loud, everyone shouting at him, Tubbo gripping his shirt. The silence was violent. His hands started to feel sticky as he gripped the gleaming axe in his clenched fist. Tommy could only stare at Dream’s limp form, the pool of blood forming under him, his hair matted with blood. Dream was gone, dead. All because of him.

“Tommy!” Tubbo screamed, still shaking him. He looked like shit. Blood covered him, he was pale, his face glistened with sweat. The stain on his shirt kept growing, maroon spreading. But Tubbo still had a smile on his face, “We did it. We actually did it, Tommy. We’re free.” He embraced Tommy in a hug, forcing him to drop the axe. They held each other for what felt like forever, Tommy was only able to hear Tubbo’s soft cries of victory.

\----

The two were considered heroes. They were praised for their endurance, their strength. Tommy and Tubbo spent the next several days collecting their praise from everyone around them. People would come up and pat them on the back, telling them they did good. Tommy mostly stayed with Tubbo in Snowchester, Jack and Foolish staying with them. People would so often pop by and ask how they were doing. They always answered the same: “Fine”. The bright sun barely dipped above the horizon, giving them only a few hours of sunlight during the dark winter. They would all go fishing together at noon, the damp sea breeze freezing their bones as they sat on the small boat. 

One day Tommy pulled Tubbo aside on the boat, sea spray filling the hoods of their down coats, “Can we talk together sometime?” 

Tubbo turned to face Tommy, so the others wouldn’t hear them, “Yeah, what about?”

He sighed, “I just want to move on from here, remember our dream we had from when we were little? Maybe we could explore that.”

Tubbo whispered, “Let’s talk about it after we catch our dinner, Big Man.” He patted Tommy's coat, leaving him to go back to fishing with Foolish and Jack.

The four sat in Tubbo’s small cabin, eating the fresh cod they just caught. They only ate cod. It’s the only thing they could gather this far north. Tommy stared at the flickering candle, illuminating the small room. He didn’t feel hungry. Jack and Foolish were engaged deep in conversation, something about their recent mining trip together. Tommy watched as Tubbo poked his food with his fork, he seemed disinterested. Tubbo set his silverware down on his plate, “I think I’m going to go to my room. Tommy, can you help me with something?” Tommy nodded, the two quickly dismissing themselves from dinner. Foolish and Jack hardly noticed.

Tubbo opened the door for Tommy, “I actually do need your help with something, can you replace my bandages real fast? They’re getting uncomfortable.” They did this often, Tommy was the only one Tubbo felt comfortable with changing his bandages. Their final battle with Dream nearly killed Tubbo, Dream’s axe slicing deep into his stomach. Tommy almost lost him that night.

Tubbo grimaced as Tommy unwrapped the bandages, “So what did you want to talk about?”

Tommy continued his work, “I just feel that maybe we should move on from here, move somewhere warmer. Remember how we always wanted to live together on a little farm when we were young? Maybe we could still do that, we don’t have any more wars to fight. We’re free.” He stared at the wound. It still looked angry, a possible infection forming. Tommy applied more medicine on the wound, gel calming the bloody mess.

Tubbo said, “I guess we could leave. What will we do with Jack and Foolish?”

Tommy finished rewrapping his abdomen, “They can cope, they’re adults. My personal, professional idea? We leave. Tomorrow, at dawn. We can go live our life. How does that sound?”

Tubbo giggled, “Sure. We can pack up tonight.”

\----

They were all up night collecting their valuables, packing things into boxes and backpacks. Tommy put about three layers of bubble wrap around his discs. Tubbo and Tommy grew giddy, planning out their new life ahead of them. The two took quick naps before they planned on leaving early in the morning. Tubbo rallied two horses, packed all their belongings on the back, and the two rode off in the dark.

Tubbo and Tommy took turns leading the way, specialized compasses telling them where exactly L’manburg was. They watched as the snow receded, the spruce trees disappearing, replaced with oak. The sun rose quick, casting hazy light over the tops of the trees. Light fog hugged the white horses' hooves as they arrived at the ruin of an old country. 

They went around, telling everyone about their decision. One by one they said their goodbyes, hugging their friends, some even giving them little trinkets and goodies to take with them. By midday they were finished. Everyone waved them goodbye as the two hopped onto their horses, leaving behind war for a new beginning.

\----

Tommy sighed as the farm came into view, low sun illuminating the top of the barn. They were exhausted. They hurried to get off the horses, tying them up on the fence in front of the peeling red of the barn. They complained about their stiff bodies as they dropped their belongings in the cabin next to the farm. The two didn’t even bother unpacking, they just plopped themselves down onto the couch, a feeling of ease washing over. 

After a few minutes of silence, Tubbo whispered, “So, what do we eat for dinner?”

“I don’t know,” Tommy sighed, “We could eat the muffins Puffy gave us.”

Tubbo huffed, “Ok so, what are we going to do? I feel like there’s nothing to do here, no goal.”

“Tubbo, this is what normal people do, they don’t fight wars, they don’t endure so much violence. They just live. We can just simply live. Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

Tubbo sank into the couch, “I guess. Maybe I just don’t know what that looks like.”

Tommy pulled him into a hug, “Well, we can figure it out together.”

  
  


The days went by, Tommy and Tubbo slowly planting their crops, reigning in the nearby animals. Tommy would go trading during the day while Tubbo helped repair the barn. He replaced the boards and touched up the paint. Tommy would come home at dusk, backpack full of goodies. The two would go over what he got, fresh vegetables, meat, some tools. They spent their nights in the cabin, reading by the candle light. It was odd, no fighting around them. No threat of impending doom, just silence. Tubbo would watch as Tommy put Cat on the vinyl player, Tommy gazing at the spinning disc, his mind far away. He did this every night, Tubbo always wondered what he was thinking.

Tommy was always taken aback when he listened to his discs, reminded of the best times of his life, as well as the worst. It was so much easier back then. He didn’t have time to think about himself, only others. Anxiety and shame flooded him. He’d done so much harm, caused so many conflicts, turned people against each other. And he just left. He packed up and left everyone behind, all because he couldn’t bear to apologize for the damage he inflicted. Every night he sat with this guilt in his heart and stomach, the feeling slowly consuming him whole.

\----

  
  


Tubbo woke up at the crack of dawn, feeling refreshed by the natural light. He glanced at Tommy, who was still asleep, a pile of drool on his pillow. He quickly slipped on his overalls, ones he worked on embroidering, small flowers stitched the pant leg. He fed the chickens, checked on the cows, and tended to his garden. He watched as the Inca Lilies and Chrysanthemums grew larger each day. Then he worked on making breakfast. He made some toast, spreading strawberry jam so it covered every inch. He made some for Tommy too, as well as two cups of hot cocoa, despite it almost being summer. It was something the two bonded over when they met each other, their everlasting love for homemade hot cocoa. 

Tubbo waited for what felt like forever before he went to go wake Tommy up. The floorboards creaked as he made his way up. He grabbed Tommy’s shoulder, “C’mon, wake up. I made breakfast.” 

Tommy groaned as he pulled the pillow over his face, “Dude it's literally so early.”

“Tommy. It’s almost nine in the morning. Get up.” He grabbed his own pillow and whacked Tommy over the head with it. 

Tommy shielded himself as he chuckled, “Tubbo! What the hell?” He grabbed his own pillow and chucked it at Tubbo. The two ended up in a laughing fit, hitting each other with limp pillows until they couldn’t breathe. They laid on the floor in giggles, feathers filling the air as the sun made them glow orange.

After they cleaned up the mess they made in their room, Tubbo had Tommy tend to his wound again. He sat on the edge of the bath as Tommy carefully unwound the bandages, Tubbo grimacing. 

Tommy’s eyebrows knit together, “I don’t know man, this looks pretty bad.” The inflammation seemed to have spread, a small fever was visible on Tubbo.

Tubbo didn’t even want to look down, “Fuck.” He felt tears rise in his throat, he knew a wound like this wouldn’t be good in the long term. “Tommy, I’m scared.” He felt his voice wobble.

Tommy stood silent, staring at the floor, “I don’t know. I could try to find some more powerful medicine, but it’ll cost a lot. We might need to sell off some of the animals.” 

“I don’t want to go out like this, this can’t be the end. No. Please.” Tubbo’s face was wet with tears as he felt himself break into hysteria. 

“Calm down,” Tommy reassured him, “We can figure this out, we always do.” He tapped Tubbo’s forehead, feeling the warmth. He grabbed a nearby towel and soaked it, pressing it against his head. Tommy worked all day trying to help Tubbo. He took on his chores, feeding the animals, making repairs. 

The day passed as Tommy went to try to trade for medication. He couldn’t find anything in their price range. The merchant stared him down as he begged, practically on his knees, “Please, he might die if I don’t get this medication. Please. What can I do to have you give me the medicine?”

“You can fuck off, you don’t have what I need.” The bushy mustache man stormed off, leaving Tommy in the dirt, staring through the crowd, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. 

The days turned stormy, the sun no longer greeted them in the morning. Tubbo usually stayed in his room, staring out of the window. He went in and out of a state of delirium, the infection slowly spreading. Tommy’s guilt only grew more vicious, he couldn’t help his friend. They couldn’t afford it. He tried to take on both of their chores, but the stress was starting to eat him alive. He worked all day in the storm soaked fields, only to come back and have to take care of Tubbo for hours. It was exhausting. 

Tommy walked into Tubbo embroidering more of his clothing, adorning his socks with bees. He looked fragile, skinnier than he was days earlier. His eyes were sunken. His skin was pale. 

Tommy knocked on the door, “Hey, how are you doing?”

Tubbo spun around in his chair, “I’ve been better.” 

“Do you want to take a walk with me?”

Tubbo nodded, setting down his needle and thread. Tommy took his frail hand and led him outside. The sun had set hours ago, leaving them alone in the darkness of summer night. Warm wind blew the crops and trees, creating a rustling symphony. The full moon cast a glow onto them as Tommy led Tubbo into the middle of the field. Fireflies surrounded them, blending into the stars above them. They both layed down, heads right next to each other, gazing into space. 

Tubbo’s voice was a hoarse whisper, “Tommy, I don’t know how much longer I can stay. I think this is my coming to an end.” He broke into silent sobs. 

Tommy cradled his head, gripping his brown hair in his hands, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for all I did to you, the pain I caused. I was the root of so much of our suffering. I’m the reason we had to fight in so many wars, endure that bloodshed. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” They held each other for a long time, enjoying the company. They stared at the constellations, the sparkling stars like a beacon home. 

They were soon recounting their life stories, laughing at their misadventures, joking around for one last time. The night felt like any other, a familiar weight settling over Tommy. Then they would sit in silence again, feeling nature around them. 

Tubbo turned to Tommy, “I think it’s my time to go, Tommy. I’m sorry.” Tommy watched as tears flooded his face again, his chest heaving. Tommy took Tubbo silently into his arms as he whispered, “Goodbye.”

They held each other as Tommy stared at the moon, he didn’t bear to look down. He felt the familiar rise and fall of Tubbo’s chest until he didn’t anymore. Tubbo went limp in his arms, and until that point, Tommy didn’t realize how vast space was. The silence was violent.

  
  



End file.
